


污水四厂脑洞01

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [60]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: OMC/饼48专用四厂。OMC代入谁都行，不用留言分享。





	污水四厂脑洞01

当然是王梓珂。  
想了想如果王梓珂虽然脱罪但是身家散尽而且身败名裂。  
怎么办哦，没办法，走投无路只好当色情主播。  
但是王梓珂嘛，放不开，不脱也不讨好观众，而且脾气很差，所以根本没人给他刷火箭呢。  
然而那些嘴巴不干净的人还是照样不干净，王梓珂气fufu，有天直接在线开骂了。  
啥啊反正都是色情主播违法操作了，骂你几句怎么了！  
结果有个人点进来，觉得哇主播骂人好可爱，刷了十个大火箭。  
王梓珂以为他侮辱自己，骂的更凶了。  
小猫咪嗷呜嗷呜！  
结果之后一发不可收拾，直播间人气飙升，进去都是“主播骂我”“主播求你了再骂我一句吧”“拜托了主播我给你刷火箭你骂我是哈批好不好”之类的。  
王梓珂懵逼了。  
——还真就都是哈批啊？  
但是这比脱衣服好多了！而且王梓珂压力很大呢，说实话一直紧绷着，骂完了心里也舒服点。  
但是有点不知道怎么回事，骂着骂着突然哭了，就压力太大了嘛而且落差太大，忍不住了。  
直播间一瞬间安静。  
过了会儿全是放火箭的。  
“主播别哭了！我是哈批，我是哈批！我惹主播哭了呜呜呜我也哭！”  
然后王梓珂啥也没说直接下播走人，这天的氪金分成都没拿，以后再也没播过。  
之后王梓珂就准备看看平静生活，结果有天在地铁上被痴汉咸猪手！  
拍开之后骂了两句，但是不准备闹大，他现在蛮怕被镜头对着的，万一上了社会板块，又被人扒出来以前的事情怎么办......  
结果痴汉是个很好看的年轻人，而且很礼貌（？），而且真的是王梓珂痴汉，而且有肌肉。  
“拜托了！就让我捏一下好不好？我是你的榜三，你突然停播大家都很担心！”  
之后榜二榜一到榜10全出现过！  
怎么说呢......  
王梓珂猫咪の困惑：你们为什么都长一模一样啊......  
然后就气fufu的回去继续直播，但是变味了哦。  
完全变味了。  
会撒娇了！  
还会用脚踩摄像头。  
骂也不是那种钢铁骂法了，会有点嗲的那种！  
然后也会认真感谢榜1-10了！  
嗯......  
大概就是......  
“感谢XXXX刷的XXX。”到“感谢白痴XXXX刷的XXX，真以为我会喜欢这种东西吗，呵呵。”  
然后也会接受粉丝送的礼物！  
比如......  
蕾丝内裤！  
直播拆礼物然后骂人。  
“别傻了真以为我会穿这种东西吗？你是不是水泥搅拌机成精，脑子里都是水泥？”  
至于拆到按摩棒一类的嘛......  
当然是用脚踩着说：“是不是要我踩断你的老二才知道自己有多蠢啊？”  
但是......  
真的好可爱哦。  
榜1-10鼻血拇指.jpg


End file.
